Sil-Katerine Westcellia
Sil-Katerine Westcellia is the daughter of Daevlin, and Maerilla Laevizh making her a member of House Laevizh. Katerine, and Rendrian would be married in a marriage that was meant to bring the Frogral monarchy back into the fold by bringing in a lady from the Black Numenorian royalty of the Kingdom of Nurn, but while she followed her words for a time Katerine would come love Rendrian deeply and turned to his morality becoming his greatest supporter. Katerine, and Rendrian have two children in the form of Rendrian, and Maerilla Westcellia of which young Rendrian lies as a brave young knight of whom follows the teachings of his father in all things, while Maerilla was sent to Conarch as a young girl to become a lady in waiting and remains there growing in influence. Sil-Katerine would be born within the Kingdom of Nurn one of the core Mordor client Kingdoms and at the time of her birth she would stand as the first in the line of succession to the Kingdom of Nurn as no other boy had been born to her father and with no male relatives she was the heir to the throne of Nurn. Katerine was during her youth very close to her mother and father both of whom had their moral failings but her mother was a kind and gentle women of whom taught her about survival and loyalty while her father taught of her leadership. Katerine's life would change dramatically following the birth of her brother Devlian of whom took on all the attention formally put on her and pushed her out of the line of succession, and led to a bitterness to form between herself and her father, and after months of this change the only member of her family she remained close too was her mother. Ilrin Rendrian senior would fall deeply behind the preaching of Morgomir and in this devotion he would not listen to Morgomir who demanded secrecy above all things and begin expanding an underground network he called the Seven Knights of Frogral of whom worked against the forces of Mordor. Morgomir would travel northward into the Kingdom of Orthanac where he was commanded to assist the Mordor loyalist forces of Orthanac against a White Numenorian rebellion within its ranks, and in this he would take many Frogral nobles with him and while he was in Orthanac he and his Frogral forces were able to secretly greatly assist the White Numenorian elements in Orthanac ending the rebellion with a Mordor victory but creating a large resistence force more akin to his own in Frogral. Having successfully hidden his involvement in the Seven Knights of Frogral rebellion he was eventually discovered after his brother was captured during a battle and after being tortured gave up Rendrian's involvement and despite the desire of Morgomir to assist his friend he was unable to jeopardize the entire operation and so turned against Rendrian senior leading to his death. Katerine and Rendrian would be imprisoned following the discovery that they were secretly supportive of the Seven Knights of Frogral and unlike his father Rendrian would not be executed instead he would be sent north to Dol Guldur where he would held as a hostage to keep the support of his child regent and more importantly to keep control of Morgomir. History Sil-Katerine would be born within the Kingdom of Nurn one of the core Mordor client Kingdoms and at the time of her birth she would stand as the first in the line of succession to the Kingdom of Nurn as no other boy had been born to her father and with no male relatives she was the heir to the throne of Nurn. Early History Katerine was during her youth very close to her mother and father both of whom had their moral failings but her mother was a kind and gentle women of whom taught her about survival and loyalty while her father taught of her leadership. Birth of Devlian Katerine's life would change dramatically following the birth of her brother Devlian of whom took on all the attention formally put on her and pushed her out of the line of succession, and led to a bitterness to form between herself and her father, and after months of this change the only member of her family she remained close too was her mother. Orthanac Civil War Morgomir would travel northward into the Kingdom of Orthanac where he was commanded to assist the Mordor loyalist forces of Orthanac against a White Numenorian rebellion within its ranks, and in this he would take many Frogral nobles with him and while he was in Orthanac he and his Frogral forces were able to secretly greatly assist the White Numenorian elements in Orthanac ending the rebellion with a Mordor victory but creating a large resistence force more akin to his own in Frogral. Family Members Relationships Morgomir Cover.jpg|Morgomir - Close Friend|link=Morgomir Category:People Category:People of Mordor Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:House Westcellia Category:People of Frogral